


Rayo/Trueno

by Adhara



Category: Firefly
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-09-08
Updated: 2011-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-23 13:24:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adhara/pseuds/Adhara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Temas: "rayo/trueno", "miedo". River en medio de una tormenta espacial.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rayo/Trueno

En casa jamás reconoció que las tormentas la ponían nerviosa, incluso cuando horas antes la piel de los brazos se le ponía de gallina y la electricidad le provocaba migrañas. Pero cuando Simon le tiende unos zapatos nuevos (los primeros en meses) tiene que pedir al capitán que le ayude a sujetarla, el corazón desbocado hasta la taquicardia, los cordones convertidos en un monstruo que él no comprende, hasta que se queda dormida en la mesa de la cocina con los truenos de otra nube iónica sacudiendo las latas de proteína.


End file.
